


notice you

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [16]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crushes, Daydreaming, M/M, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Kyle does not notice their newest ally, no matter what Kylie says
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	notice you

“You’re not listening, are you thinking about him?”

The High Elf ruler snapped out of his thoughts, then needing to take a second to remember where exactly he was.

Ah yes, in the elven kingdom’s castle, his sister Kylie (self proclaimed protector) being her usual annoying self, and grinning knowingly.

Kyle huffed and shook his head. “Tweek is just a new ally.”

“Uh huh, keep telling yourself that,” the princess laughed, “that’s exactly what you told me when I denied having any interest in Prince Kendra.”

Oh, that love story.

Kylie had thrown her title away after the death of their parents and made herself a protector of the kingdom, soon bringing in the Prince as a captive.

And soon falling in love with said Prince.

Now here she is, married and a princess once more, as she loves to remind literally everyone she comes into contact with who doubted her.

Mostly Grand Wizard Erica, her supposedly worst enemy ever.

“Kylie, I have barely seen Tweek since he came here-“

“Because you’ve been hiding up here since he arrived,” she laughed.

“-because I have been busy,” he continued, “and I haven’t found the time.”

“Because you’ve been daydreaming about him,” the princess grinned.

“It’s no use, sweetheart, he won’t listen,” came the voice of Prince Kendra as he approached.

At least Kylie’s attention would be focussed on someone else now.

Even if they were still talking about him.

“Oh come on, darling, they’d be so cute together. Stan and Stacy think so too,” Kylie whined.

At that, Kyle’s attention was snatched. “You told the warriors!?”

“No no no no no, that was Kendra.”

“Sorry,” the Prince didn’t look very sorry.

“Besides, Stacy’s my bestie and Stan’s yours, they know how to help.”

Kyle really needed better people around. “Define ‘help’.”

“You’ll see,” Kylie giggled, quickly making an escape with Kendra before he could question them any further.


End file.
